Un Cruel Destino
by aseret-1987
Summary: Una joven se vera perseguida por su pasado y su presente, un hijo... Kakashi se verá enfrentado con un pasado que el creyó que ya no existía y tendrá que hacerse cargo de una joven embarazada ¿Qué consecuencias traiga esto en la vida del peli-plateado?


_**Naruto**_** no me pertenece ni los personajes que aparecen aquí, pero la historia y tanto el drama si son de mi propia autoría…**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Destino Cruel<strong>

* * *

><p>(Prologo)<p>

La noche volvió a caer en lo alto del cielo, mostrando su hermoso manto negro adornado por millares y millares de brillantes estrellas. Otra noche en una solitaria habitación, donde una joven que apenas sobre pasaba los veinte años esperaba en una total penumbra, pero gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una maltrecha ventana, evitaba que ella se encontrara sumida en una fría y total oscuridad. Ella se encontraba recostada en una cama, hecha ovillo, solo con una delicada sábana blanca cubría su esbelto cuerpo, esa simple prenda no la cubría del frío de la noche. Pero antes de que ella pensara o al menos hiciera un intento de buscar algo más apropiado para cubrirse del frio, se escucho el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose. La única puerta que se encontraba en esa oscura habitación, era abierta por alguien que ingresaba al lugar.

Una alta figura de hombre se dejo notar por la leve luz de la luna, porque tanto como la habitación y el corredor de donde prevenía el visitante, estaban en una penumbra total. El sujeto entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave, rápidamente se giro para mirar a la joven que estaba en la habitación. Sus ojos eran de color sangre, esa mirada escarlata recorrió con vivida experiencia la delicada figura que estaba en la habitación.

La joven al escuchar la puerta abrirse se incorporo lentamente en la cama, dejando que la sabana se deslizara por su piel nívea, dejando a la vista una simples prendas negras que apenas cubría sus pechos y sus partes intimas. Ella sabía muy bien que se trataba de él, el único hombre con el que ella había firmado su pacto de libertad, libertad que le estaba costando lagrimas de sangre.

El sujeto permaneció unos largos minutos en el centro de la habitación mirándola, no podía negar que esa mujer era hermosa y que tenía algo que las demás no tenían, simplemente mirarla a los ojos era una total perdición para cualquier hombre, puesto desde un principio ese hombre sabía muy bien que su belleza provenía de otra dimensión a la que el pertenecía.

Sin muchos miramientos el hombre se despojo de la capa negra que llevaba puesta mostrando su cuerpo, llevaba ropas negras como lo era común en su mundo, ropas ninjas. Su cuerpo no era muy robusto pero dejaba ver al joven y apuesto hombre que era. Sus ojos brillaban como un par de rubís, su tés era trigueña, su cuerpo era de complexión delgada pero musculosa, tenia cabello largo y sujeto en una cola de caballo, algunos mechones le rosaban su gruesa y perfecta barbilla. Simplemente parecía una aparición divina, aunque su mirar parecía el de un demonio frio y cruel.

La joven observo que también ese hombre se despojo de sus sandalias y su camisa, para en unos segundos después subirse a la cama con ella, para abrazarla posesivamente. El hombre se deshizo en un par y fáciles movimientos de sus prendas intimas, para mostrar ante el ese delicada y sensual cuerpo de mujer. El momento había llegado como cada noche el volvería hacer lo que venía haciendo con ella desde hace más de un mes atrás, el iba a utilizar su cuerpo como cada noche, como cada vez que él deseaba hacerlo, como los dos lo habían acordado, ella dejaría que el cuerpo masculino fuera saciado con el deseo y también dejaría que él implantara su semilla en ella…

Otra vez, nuevamente como cada noche, como cada día desde su secuestro, ella volvía a sentir sus caricias frías y metódicas recorrerla, cada parte de su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación de ser tocada sin chispa de amor, por alguien que solo quiere cumplir su deseo con ese frágil cuerpo de una mujer. "Él," volvía a ser su verdugo, el único que hasta ese momento de su vida el único que la había tocado, el único que le ofreció una salida a su vida, su vida que era un infierno antes que él se proclamara como su dueño y el único que tenía en sus manos su libertad, su muerte, simplemente su vida misma…

El…

Uchiha Itachi…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Nota de autora:<p>

I know…

Esta historia esta rara y no es de Pokémon… (Sin mencionar que el inicio esta horrible y no explico mucho sobre la trama)

Pero bueno como ya tengo un buen tiempo leyendo y siguiendo historias de Naruto se me ocurrió escribir una…

Sé que al principio suena extraño, pero esto me llego en una noche que estaba aburrida y pues lo plasme en palabras, para después ir conjugando una trama para esta historia que como ven en un inicio habla de ITACHI,

¿Alguien podría decirme quien es la chica que disfruta de este (PAPASOTE) perdón personaje?…

Bueno hagan sus conjunciones, mientras yo guardo esto en secreto hasta que ustedes me digas si les interesa o no, o ya simplemente me olvido del asunto…

¿Qué me dicen les parece o no?

Un review para saber sus preguntas o sus comentarios…

Click abajo PLEASE!

.

.

.

.

Att: aseret-1987

.


End file.
